ON HOLY GROUNDS
by maybe-marce
Summary: People have different callings. Kagome Higurashi knows exactly what her calling is while Inuyasha's still lost in his own world. Can Kagome pull him out of his misery before he drowns? Or will they both fall? AU IY&K R&R! Chapter Three out!
1. A Bumpy Start

**Author's Notes:** Here it is; my first Inu Yasha fanfic! Yay! ^_^ Okay, I know I should be working on A HITOKIRI'S REPORT but this idea just kept on bugging me night and day. I should at least get this out of my system before it devours the hell outta me. This first started when I was getting bored during the sermon. Bad girl, I know but don't tell me you don't get bored once in a while. It's an AU and since this is fanfic, the characters are expected to be a bit OOC. ^_^ School's been terrible! I never imagined college to be this umm, what should I say, stressful. Especially math, it's killing my brain cells, I tell you school is bad, it's just a big excuse for people to earn money. Hmph! I'll be stopping my rant now. Here's the fic. Hope you enjoy! Reviews will be greatly appreciated!  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Inu Yasha or Kagome, and I don't think I ever will. Understood? Great!  
  
  
"..." – Dialogue  
'…' - Thoughts  
  
  
**On Holy Grounds**  
Chapter One: A Bumpy Start  
  
  
  


  
**--++OHG++--**

  
  
  
"Hey Kagome!"   
  
  
At the sound of the door's chime Sango Hirakatsu looked up from behind the counter to see her long time best friend Kagome Higurashi enter. She put down the rag she had been using earlier to clean the glass and hung it on the holder.   
  
  
"What? No costumers yet?"   
  
  
"Kagome, it's still early, you don't expect people to come until after office hours."   
  
  
Kagome shrugged and proceeded to the kitchen followed closely by a smiling Sango. She opened the locker she shared with Sango and was surprised to see a small pink box tied with a silver ribbon inside. Beside it was a card that had the words Happy Birthday on the cover. Kagome looked at her friend and beamed.   
  
  
"Oh Sango you remembered!" Sango was now running out of air; a result of the tight hug Kagome was currently giving her.   
  
  
"Thank you so much!"   
  
  
"Come now Kagome, you didn't think I would forget my best friend's birthday easily would you?"   
  
  
Kagome released her friend and smiled again, this time tilting her head to the right. Sango smiled back.   
  
  
"Why don't you open it already?" Kagome nodded and reached for the box. She carefully untied the ribbon, afraid of ruining it completely and proceeded to lift the lid. Kagome gasped when she saw the content of the box. The first thing she noticed was the pendant; it was a big sphere crystal. It couldn't be pearl since when she lifted it, it was luminescent. The chain of the necklace was silver and it twinkled whenever the light hit it. Kagome was giddy, she was so happy.   
  
  
"Sango you're the best! Thanks! It's wonderful!"   
  
  
Sango leaned on the locker. "I'm glad you liked it, I saw you checking this thing out several times whenever we were shopping. I thought it would be the best thing to give you. Happy birthday Kagome."   
  
  
The two hugged once again until Sango let go. "You better get changed. Its a few minutes before peak hours and we still need to do some chores the shift before us left undone. I'll be waiting outside okay?"   
  
  
Kagome nodded. She pulled out her uniform from her locker and went straight to the toilet to change. A few minutes later she emerged out fully clad. Her black shoes were shined. Her uniform was decent looking; it was neither too skimpy nor too conservative. The pink skirt ended an inch or two above her knees and she wore white stockings underneath it. The blouse was also pink, its buttons were white and the baby collar was laced, also colour white, at the edge. She wore a white apron over it that was also laced at the edges. Kagome then walked over to the small mirror that was nailed at the toilet's door. She ran her fingers through her hair several times before tying it with a pink ribbon. She rummaged through her bag again and triumphantly smiled when she saw her make-up kit. She applied a little blush on her face and a little pink lip gloss. The store owner strictly told the employees to wear make-up so that they would not look pale in the light. Satisfied, Kagome went out to join Sango.   
  
  
"Kagome, help here!"   
  
  
Sango was balancing a stack of books and was having a hard time doing so. Kagome ran to her aid and cautiously took ten from her. Sango mouthed her thanks and they headed to the bookcase. Kaede, the store owner, liked books so much that there weren't enough space left for it in her small house after a few years of collecting so she decided to bring it to the store instead of giving it away. Though it pained her to do so, it proved to be a good business move since some customers went there to read through her collection almost everyday, of course buying food in the process. Kagome and Sango dusted the shelf first and deposited the books inside. They carefully arranged the books to look orderly and continued dusting some stubborn dust away.   
  
  
"You know Kagome, sometimes I wonder what Kagura and Kanna are doing during their shift. I mean, they get to man the shop during the morning and that usually means fewer customers but never have I seen the shop in tip top shape when we arrive."   
  
  
Kagome wrinkled her nose. Ready to sneeze but it never came. She felt her eyes water and felt the urge to sneeze again. This time it came full blast.   
  
  
"Achooo!"   
  
  
This earned a heart felt laugh from her friend.   
  
  
"Quit it Sango! But now that you've mentioned it, I think all Kagura and Kanna does is talk. I couldn't blame them though, they told me that they didn't like this job, I guess that's why."   
  
  
Sango had an annoyed expression on her face. "Kagome, that's no excuse, even if they hate this they should at least do their part and stop leaving their responsibilities hanging. It's not professional."   
  
  
Kagome laughed. "What's so funny?"   
  
  
"Nothing. It's just that when you mentioned professional, you sounded like you were talking about working in an office or something." Kagome stopped her laughter. "But I think you're right Sango, we should tell them that and if they don't listen we'll tell Kaede okay? It's hard enough to work during rush hours and they should really start to behave more professionally right?" Kagome accented the word professional with the quotation mark she gestured with her fingers all the while bearing a silly smile on her face.   
  
  
"I'll be cleaning the front now. I think you can handle this already and the dust is making my nose sore." Sango nodded her approval and resumed her dusting. On the other hand, Kagome went to the kitchen and took a clean piece of cloth and picked the spray before going outside the shop. It was slightly dark now and that meant rush hour is getting near. She sprayed soapy liquid on the lightly tinted glass front of the shop before wiping it with the cloth she brought with her. The dust and the smoke from the cars and busses weren't helping at all. She was more cautious in cleaning the part where the shop's sticker was put, afraid to tear it off. The coffee shop was named The Bean Hub for obvious reasons and though it was quite new, it already had a reputation for its book collection, quality food, and good looking employees though the girls weren't really aware of this. Young business men often came in numbers just to take a glimpse of the wonderful girls. After minutes of tedious wiping, the front already looked shiny and clean. It even smelled good, Kagome thought. She tucked the spray to the belt designed for it and went inside the hub again to prepare.   
  
  
Sure enough minutes later, people after people came in, students, business folks and salesladies from the nearby malls occupied the seats of the coffee shop. Kagome and Sango happily greeted everyone that came in. Most of the customers were reading the books Kaede owned while occasionally sipping their coffee. Some high school students were busy talking about Scarlett O' Hara's love life unaware that their voices were a wee bit too high. A guy clad in black was holding Tom Wolfe's book, The Bonfire of the Vanities, at eye level whilst sitting cross legged. The fifty square meter coffee shop was full to the brim now. Everyone had received their orders now and was currently busy doing their thing. Kagome used this opportunity to play the Mozart Effect CD since nobody seemed to need any assistance. The cover said that playing the said CD could reduce stress and tension by moderating heartbeat, blood pressure, and body temperature; it could even raise IQ by focusing attention. What better way to keep the customers relaxed than this? She pushed the play button and almost instantaneously the music played.   
  
  
  
  


**--++OHG++--**

  
  
  
  
"Thank God we survived!"   
  
  
"Yeah, for a minute there I thought we were going to run out of coffee Kagome."   
  
  
The girls were now busy cleaning up. It had been a very tiring evening for them since the people seemed to flow from nowhere. Cup after cup of coffee were served. The people were happy and chatting – the overall atmosphere was light and welcoming. Sango was in charge of mopping the floor while Kagome was busy clearing the tables and wiping them clean.   
  
  
"My face muscles are all sore from hours of smiling, gosh, I've never smiled longer than a month of my life put together. I never expected that today was going to be different."   
  
  
Kagome looked at Sango. "I know, we never had that many before, this is good though, for Kaede that is. Maybe if this continues we'll earn ourselves a raise. What do you think?"   
  
  
"And earn ourselves more wrinkles more likely. That was really stressful. I know I need a raise, Kohaku and I need money but think about it, if we were to have a raise but have that many customers daily, we'll always work overtime and that means less time to study. It's a really hard situation right Kagome?"   
  
  
Kagome continued to look at Sango who was still occupied with her mopping. "I don't think mom's gonna like it either. Oh well…" at this Kagome resumed her task.   
  
  
"There all finished." Kagome clasped her hands together. "Are you sure Kagome?"   
  
  
"Yup. I've washed all the dishes and you dried them right?" A nod came from Sango. "Hmm… Let's see. I unplugged the appliances, you turned off the lights, I checked the water and you put off the gas tanks."   
  
  
Sango continued for her. "The chairs are all neat and tidy, the tables are all clean and the food's on the fridge. Yup that's about all of it. Come on, where's the keys? Let's lock this thing."   
  
  
Kagome rummaged through her bag and gave Sango the shop's keys. Before completely closing it, she activated the security that Kaede had just purchased and taught them to use. With a click, The Bean Hub was closed for the night.   
  
  
"So where you heading?" Sango asked while adjusting the strap of her blue Converse bag. Kagome smiled at her and with that, she already knew the answer. "Okay, but take care alright? It's past eight and I don't want anything to happen to you okay? You better show up in one piece tomorrow aight?"   
  
  
"You always say that Sango and I always tell you that I will. Don't worry too much I'll be okay?"   
  
  
"Sure Kagome. Take care, bye!" Kagome waited till Sango had reached the other side of the road before continuing her routinary walk to the park. She fixed her red Jansport bag so that now it was resting on both her shoulders. When she reached the park the view she saw was the one that she had expected. There were a few people, mostly lovers and small groups of friends out having fun. Kagome shivered. It was getting colder everyday, but it was expected since autumn was manifesting signs of its soon departure. Kagome looked for a vacant bench. It was easy to find one since there were only a few people. It wouldn't hurt if she just sat for a minute right? Her whole body was in pain and she was very tired.   
  
  
Kagome jerked when she heard loud banging. 'What's going on?' She thought. With another bang, Kagome was brought back to her senses. She quickly looked at her watch. 'Oh no, ten o' clock already? I must have dozed off. Mom's going to kill me.' Another bang, louder this time, caused Kagome to jump from her seat. 'That sure sounds like somebody's trashing the trash can.' With weary steps, Kagome proceeded to the direction of the noise.   
  
  
_"Okay, but take care alright? It's past eight and I don't want anything to happen to you okay? You better show up in one piece tomorrow aight?"_   
  
  
Kagome thought twice before continuing farther. She scanned the area and found hat nobody was within her line of sight now. 'What if it's the frat guys from school? I don't think they would let me go safely if they see me, but I cant hear anyone talking, maybe it's just a dog or something.' After moments of pscyhologizing herself that it would be okay, Kagome hardened her resolve and walked towards the source when she heard a thud followed by a very pained voice.   
  
  
"You stupid wench! Why didn't you tell me? Fuck it!" Another thud.   
  
  
Kagome was really scared now. Whoever that person was had to be strong to produce such noise. She also noted that his voice was very burdened and hurt. Whoever that was, he needed help and Kagome was more than willing to offer herself, the only problem now was how in the world is she ever going to get near him if she was so scared? 'Kagome you have to pull yourself together, you wanted this now be a man and face it.' She thought to herself. She quietly paced to the direction of the sound and quickly hid when she saw a tree, about three feet away from her, fall. 'Oh good Lord…' She looked up from behind the boulder and saw a man, dressed in jeans, red shirt and rubber shoes, scratch the tree in front of him.   
  
  
"You're so damn selfish! Bitch!"   
  
  
'Who is he talking to?' Kagome asked herself.   
  
  
Several minutes later, the tree the man was scratching fell. He was shivering and Kagome saw the blood drip from his claws. Wait – claws?!? Kagome mentally screamed. She closed her eyes and shook her head before looking again. She needed to shake off the image first before looking again. She looked at the man carefully, convinced that her eyes were just playing games on her and that there was no way a man could have such sharp claws. But when she did the same sight greeted her. The man was now panting, blood still dripping from his hands. Kagome now understood why the tree fell when it did. A twitch near the man's head caught Kagome's attention – he had dog ears! 'Man, am I dreaming or just crazy? There's no way…' Kagome's thoughts were stopped when he heard a loud howl coming from the man. After which, she saw him punch the ground with his right fist. In the place where his fist was, was now a five meter diameter hole. The man stood from his one foot-kneeling position and tilted his head up. Kagome screamed when she saw that his eye colour changed to a bright red. 'That is no ordinary man.' Kagome thought. She realized her mistake when the thing heard her and began to sniff in her direction. Kagome quickly hid behind the boulder, convinced that she was now out of the thing's sight but the footsteps she heard told her otherwise.   
  
  
Kagome didn't know what to do; she let her instincts took over. With a rush of adrenaline, she got up from her position and ran to the direction opposite the creature's. She was running so hard that she was thrown a few meters away after her mind registered that her body collided with another. Kagome frightfully looked up and saw the beaming red eyes of the thing she saw despite the darkness. She quickly stood to run away but the thing was in front of her in seconds. She tried to move but its grip on her was too tight. Kagome stopped struggling and noticed that his grip on her lessened too. He was now looking at her, scrutinizing her face and sniffing her scent. Kagome looked away from those red eyes afraid it would burn her if she did. 'This is it, I'm sorry Sango…' A gasp from the creature caused Kagome to look again. His eye colour quickly changed from bright red to gold and he was looking at her with such familiarity.   
  
  
"Kikyou, you're alive."   
  
  
Those were the last words Kagome heard from the stranger before he fell unconscious in her arms.   
  
  
  


**--++OHG++--**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Notes: **  
  
Whoa! That was nice, finally got it out of me! I feel so relieved. So, what do you think? Was it great? Dull or boring? I think you guys have a lot of questions going on in your minds right now so bring it on! All you have to do is push that little button down there and leave me a review. Flames are accepted just don't be TOO harsh okay? But flames are supposed to be harsh right? Right! Oh well… Just tell me what you think; it will really make my day! Till next chapter!   
  
  
**maybe_marce**   
  
  
^_~ 


	2. The Awakening

Chapter Two: the Awakening 

**Author's Notes:** So how was the first chapter so far? Hope you guys liked it despite all those typo and grammar errors. I'm really sorry for those, I think that's what happens when you try to type in the middle of the night after studying for a Psychology exam. Finals are coming up this week so that means no update for a while. I'm planning to update A HITOKIRI'S REPORT this Saturday and ON HOLY GROUNDS next week (after the finals). So please bear with this amateur for the mean time. Thanks a lot! ^_^  
  
  
**Disclaimer: ** I'd gladly accept Inu Yasha if they give it to me but it'll never happen. Hmph!   
  
  
  
"..." – Dialogue  
'…' - Thoughts  
  
  
**On Holy Grounds**  
Chapter Two: The Awakening  
  
  
  
**--++OHG++--**  
  
  
  
Inuyasha put his right arm over his head to block the sunlight that was straining his eyes. Another dream, he thought. Even in his sleep, memories of her kept on haunting him, daring him to deny the terrible mistake he had done to her. His heart pained every time he remembered the bittersweet memories of her and her tragic end. When was he ever going to be free? Never.   
  
  
Inuyasha shifted so that he was now lying by his side. The bed under him felt strangely comfortable. The pillows were soft and the fabric of the blankets smooth, it smelt of cinnamon and something else he couldn't describe. He removed the arm that was over his head and for a moment he thought he saw her sleeping figure beside him. He was fully awake now but his vision was a bit swirly; it was when he realized that he was definitely not in his apartment. The walls were painted white while his were dark green. Everything was in order and no posters hung on the wall. 'Where am I?' His ears twitched upon hearing the sound of light footsteps walking towards the room's direction. He tried to stand but a wave of dizziness hit him and caused him to hold his head in pain. Inuyasha didn't hear the door open anymore, so absorbed was he with the throbbing pain in his head, nor felt the hands that were shaking his shoulders gently.   
  
  
"Hey are you okay? What's wrong?"   
  
  
Inuyasha was shocked at the caring tone of the voice. He looked up, his hands supporting him by acting as foundations when he sat. His eyes were still adjusting, not used to the blinding light in the room. It was a girl, that was the only fact that he knew about the creature in front of him and by the way her mouth was moving, he could tell that she was talking to him though he couldn't hear or clearly see her. Inuyasha pushed the girl away, not wanting to look helpless in front of her.   
  
  
Kagome tumbled off the bed from his aggressive and unexpected move. She straightened herself and knelt at the end of the bed, still confused but her face wore the expression of concern for him.   
  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and looked up at the ceiling until his sight became steady. When it did, he moved his head to look at the girl in front of him. His mind full of questions directed for her. 'Kikyou? Gods, she looks just like Kikyou!'   
  
  
Kagome was beginning to feel worry for the stranger in front of her. All fear of him had dispersed when he crumpled and fell unconscious last night. It was then that she decided to take him home rather than leave him sprawled on the ground.   
  
  
  
**--++OHG++--**  
  
  
  
She hoisted him up and started to walk towards the direction of the bus station when she remembered his bloodied hands and unusual ears. Afraid to catch any unwanted attention, Kagome sat him on the bench where she dozed off earlier and took a seat beside him.   
  
  
Confident that he was steady enough, she got the towel and cap she used during her P.E. class from her bag. She took hold of his hands and gently wiped the drying blood from his sharp claws, all the while admiring his soft hands. Then she returned her now red towel back to her bag and faced the stranger again.   
  
  
She brushed off the hair that covered his face before putting the cap on. Carefully, she tucked his dog-like ears inside the cap but lingered for a while, enjoying the feel of his fluffy ears in her hand. Kagome continued to caress his ears and giggled when the stranger let out a purr. Kagome blushed. Oh gods, was he handsome! His facial features were unlike any other she had ever seen. It was almost out of this world. Kagome stared at the stranger for several minutes before realizing how inappropriate she was behaving. She rebuked herself. She wasn't supposed to think such thoughts – it won't happen again.   
  
  
It had been hard to support his body all the way to the bus station since he was taller and heavier than her. Kagome did her best to balance herself and the stranger hanging onto her. They reached the bus station and the bus arrived minutes later. When they boarded the bus, Kagome received curious stares from the passengers courtesy of the unconscious guy she was with.   
  
  
Thankfully she managed to position him in the second row seat near the window. The only embarrassment came after. The bus abruptly stopped causing the stranger's body to suddenly lean on hers. It had been okay during the first minutes but after a few minutes more his hands snaked around her body and he unconsciously sniffed her hair. Kagome turned ten shades red at his actions but the worse was yet to come. His hold on her tightened and he began kissing her neck, growling in between breaths. "You smell good." Kagome felt her cheeks heat up again.   
  
  
It was just a whisper but when said in a really quiet bus it was enough for the other passengers to hear. Some turned their heads to look at Kagome in disgust. She pushed her temper away and smiled nervously instead. She nudged the stranger in the chest and was relived when he stopped his intimate actions.   
  
  
  
**--++OHG++--**  
  
  
  
Kagome snapped back to reality when she saw the stranger's nose right in front of her. Kagome gulped. He had a very angry scowl on his face.   
  
  
"Uhh.. Yes?"   
  
  
The stranger backed up a little, still bearing the same pissed look.   
  
  
"I was asking you wench, where the fuck am I? And who the hell are you?"   
  
  
Kagome blinked. Did he just insult her? Kagome pushed these thoughts away, he had a rough night after all.   
  
  
"Bitch. Don't stare at me like that."   
  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm Kagome and you're in my room. You passed out last night and I brought you here." Okay, this guy definitely has an attitude problem but Kagome pushed those thoughts away again, people don't usually act nice after a night of ripping trees apart, maybe he'd settle down after a few more minutes.   
  
  
'Of course she isn't Kikyou, Kikyou's dead and it's my fault. But why?' Inuyasha saw the girl give him a puzzled look when she noticed that he was spacing off. Inuyasha saw this and composed himself. "What the hell did you do that for? Who do you think you are minding other people's business?"   
  
  
Snap. That was it. The last straw. Kagome's balled her fist and stood up, towering over the sitting man. "You ingrate! Don't you dare insult me after what I've done for you!" Kagome was fuming, all pleasant thoughts of him forgotten.   
  
  
This girl had guts, Inuyasha thought. He stood up and got out of bed. He walked towards the girl and stopped when he was exactly in front of her. He smirked when he saw that he was at least a foot taller. "Listen here bitch, don't give me that lecture 'cause I never asked for anybody's help so go mind your own fucking business!"   
  
  
They angrily stared at each other for a while.   
  
  
Silence.   
  
  
But Kagome was the first to break it. "Get out!"   
  
  
The stranger looked surprised. "What?!"   
  
  
"I said get out! What, your ears can't hear now?"   
  
  
"Bitch." Inuyasha hmphed and exited the room but before he even touched the door knob, he felt something hit his head. "What the fu.."   
  
  
"Are you stupid? Have you forgotten that you had dog ears? You can't walk around like that." Kagome walked forward and bent to pick up the fallen cap on the floor that she had thrown to him. "You wouldn't want anybody to question you about these would you now?" Inuyasha was shocked when Kagome brushed stray hair away from his face. She was standing on her toes when she tucked his ears carefully so it was hidden and stroked his hair with her fingers.   
  
  
Once again, Kagome found herself lost in his gaze. Just like last night, she thought. Then without warning, her mind reminded her that she was supposed to be mad at him. Kagome jerked away her finger from his hair, unfortunately some strands entangled with the ring that she wore.   
  
  
For a moment Inuyasha was carried away by the gentleness the girl exhibited. It strangely felt like home. "Ouch! What the hell?!" That was until he felt his hair tear away from him.   
  
  
"Moron!" Kagome spat back. "Get out already!"   
  
  
Inuyasha scowled. "Whatever bitch, just get your hands of me."   
  
  
Kagome blushed at that comment; too bad Inuyasha thought it was because of anger. With the sound of the door closing, Kagome realized that the stranger had left the room.   
  
  
From where she was standing beside the door, Kagome heard a growl that was followed by Souta, her brother's voice. "Mom! I saw a guy leave Kagome's room!"   
  
  
  
**--++OHG++--**   
  
  
  
Inuyasha placed his hands inside his pockets. It was beginning to get colder everyday and that damn girl forgot to give him his jacket back. 'Damn it! Another human knows; I hope she shuts her fucking trap.'   
  
  
He continued to walk until he heard flesh hit flesh nearby.   
  
  
"Pervert!"   
  
  
Inuyasha looked at the scene in front of him. The offended man was holding his slapped cheek and a seething woman was walking away. The man caressed his cheek. "That hurt."   
  
  
"Serves you right you damn pervert. Old habits die hard eh?"   
  
  
The man looked at the direction of the voice and smiled, almost instantly forgetting the pain from the slap. "Hey Inuyasha, how are you man?"   
  
  
"Miroku, you never learn do you?"   
  
  
Miroku shrugged. "I can't help it you know."   
  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Miroku was still the same guy he had known from before. Inuyasha waved his hand and walked away from him.   
  
  
Inuyasha's retreating form was a few meters away when Miroku remembered what he had been waiting to tell him. He ran to his direction but the crowd kept on blocking his way. He jumped up in hopes of seeing Inuyasha's silver mane but his friend was far too far for him to see. Just then his cell phone alarmed. He stopped jumping to pick it up from his pocket and read what it displayed. "Oh right, I almost forgot."   
  
  
  
**--++OHG++--**   
  
  
  
Miroku was still thinking about his long time friend while he walked on the streets. They had known each other since high school. Their first meeting wasn't really nice to remember still they ended up the good friends after that. They even went to the same college together, though Inuyasha would never admit to anyone that he went there to be with his friend, Miroku knew him all too well.   
  
  
"Miroku! Wait up!" Miroku spun around to see the owner of the voice. He saw her running towards him and he smiled. The girl stopped right in front of him, panting and flushed from running. He waited till her breathing evened out and was about to say something but she managed to speak first.   
  
  
"You didn't forget did you?" She was frowning now.   
  
  
Miroku shook his head. "No I didn't Kagome; in fact I was on my way there."   
  
  
Kagome looked at him questioningly. "Miroku, you already passed by the coffee shop. You're a block away now."   
  
  
"I did?"   
  
  
Kagome only nodded.   
  
  
"I swear I didn't forget!" Miroku said defensively.   
  
  
She just sighed. I think he's telling the truth, Kagome thought and turned her attention back to Miroku who was now by her side walking towards the coffee shop.   
  
  
"No problem. Let's go, Sango's waiting there."   
  
  
"Here." Kagome handed the big grocery bag she was carrying earlier to Miroku. The thing was at least six pounds heavy, the main reason why she felt so exhausted after running a few meters with it.   
  
  
Her companion accepted the heavy bag without any second thought. 'That's weird, he always complains whenever I do that.' She nudged her companion's side with her shoulder. "You okay?"   
  
  
Miroku screamed at himself for looking so glum around Kagome. She had always had a knack for knowing when something was brewing, and lying was no use since Kagome claimed she knew when he was using his 'lying' voice. He decided against it anyway. "Yeah, just a little hungry is all."   
  
  
Kagome didn't believe it a bit. Not one tiny bit. But whatever it was she decided to ignore since Miroku would normally share it afterwards when he was ready. "Okay."   
  
  
In all honesty, she was getting really worried since Miroku seemed to forget and miss things a lot lately.   
  
  
  
**--++OHG++--**   
  
  
"What took you so long?"   
  
  
Miroku placed the grocery bag beside under the table Sango was situated. The girl noticed that he taking time to rise and frowned when she remembered she was wearing a skirt. Sango instinctively kicked and was content when she heard an 'oof' followed by thud. Miroku appeared from under.   
  
  
"What did you do that for?" He was covering his nose as he spoke.   
  
  
Sango said nothing; instead she turned her face away from Miroku. She was going to ignore him this time, she didn't want the pervert ruin her potentially good day to be.   
  
  
The two seemed to forget that Kagome was in fact seated with them, calmly sipping the iced tea that Kanna served them earlier. "Kagome, Kaede wanted me to tell you that she didn't receive the daily report yesterday. She's coming over tonight to get it; can you drop it over before closing?"   
  
  
Kagome looked at Kagura who was currently replacing the empty shelves with more pastries. "The daily report? Oh right! Don't worry I'll bring it later. Thanks." "Sure no problem."   
  
  
That was the first time Kagome ever forgot to give the daily report to Kaede, usually she would drop it off at her employer's house which was near her neighbourhood but the because of the incident last night it just slipped off her mind. 'That ingrate troublemaker! I hope Kaede's not mad.'   
  
  
There were a few customers inside since it was still quite early. It was a fair sunny Saturday and Kanna and Kagura were to man the shop the whole day. What made the day quite different was that the shop was clean and tidy and Kagura and Kanna seemed occupied with their chores instead of chatting heartily like they always did. 'Kaede must have noticed too.'   
  
  
Kagome noticed that her two friends were unusually quiet. She looked at them and was amused at the expression on their faces. Sango was trying her best to control her temper by not avoiding Miroku while he was wearing a hurt look. "Come on guys, we have to go. Mrs. Taro's waiting for us."   
  
  
Both looked at her and nodded. Kagome stood and pointed to Miroku the grocery bag; the latter wrinkled his forehead in protest. Kagome ignored that and walked out the happily shop. "Bye Kagura, Kanna!" She said before the door closed in on her. Behind her, Sango waved to her two co-workers and Miroku gave both girls a boyish grin which made the two giggle.   
  
  
"So, where are we going again?" Miroku questioned.   
  
  
  
**--++OHG++--  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
**Author's Notes: **   
Special thanks goes to Maggie for being the first to review this fic. Thanks a lot! I'm glad you liked it! ^_^   
  
Miroku's first appearance yey! I bet you all didn't see that coming did you? After all, what's an Inuyasha fanfiction without our resident lecher? This chap was really meant to introduce Miroku in the story. Hope you liked it, it was kind of boring but that's how it should be sorry. Next chapter will be coming out soon, specifically, next Saturday or earlier. Was that soon? *Sighs* That's the fastest I can go with all the final exams threatening to kill me. College sucks. And oh yeah, establishments in this fic (and in my other fic) are named after the actual shops in my hometown (i.e. the coffee shop) so if anybody has a clue where tell me in your reviews, I wont be telling unless somebody guesses right. Hehe. Thanks for taking your time reading ON HOLY GOUNDS!!! Till next time!   
  
  
**maybe_marce**   
  
  
^_~ 


	3. Expect the unexpected

Chapter Three: Expect the unexpected 

**Author's Notes: ** Here it is people, the third instalment of the OHG series. Just finished my math finals this morning and I tell you it wasn't good. I think I'm gonna die young with all the studying and worrying this university gives me. It's getting real hard to cope with the university's standards OR maybe I just need to study. Oh well on with the fic.   
  
  
**Disclaimer:** What?! Disclaimer again? You know I don't own them so stop rubbing it on my face!   
  
  
  
"..." – Dialogue  
'…' - Thoughts  
  
  
  
**On Holy Grounds**  
Chapter Three: Expect the unexpected   
  
  
  
**--++OHG++--**  
  
  
  
The train ride was fairly good set aside Sango and Miroku's periodical bickering. The view was great and the terrain smooth. Kagome leaned over the glass window to have a better view. The clouds were white as cotton and were thick and full, while the sky was a heavenly blue. 'I have to remember to go home and drop the daily report before nine.' Kagome thought.   
  
  
Suddenly, images of the stranger invaded her mind. The raw anger in his amber eyes when she saw him at the park, his bloodied hands, those cute dog ears, the way his chest rose and fell when he was sleeping, the way his silver hair shone whenever he moved his head, the way he treated her after all the trouble she went through that night. 'The nerve of that guy!'   
  
  
She blew the hair over her forehead that was blocking her line of sight and turned to look at her two unusually silent companions beside her. They were sleeping. It was expected since they have been travelling for the past two hours; the first hour spent on their squabbling. The funny thing was, Sango was closing in on Miroku's shoulder. One nudge from an external force could cause her to completely lean on him.   
  
  
Kagome pretended to move and hit Sango gently, sending her body sideways and her head zero in on Miroku's shoulders. Perfect. If she was going to betray her best friend, she'd rather do it while she was sleeping soundly. She did not want Sango to wake up and realize that her best friend did it on purpose. They obviously like each other anyway. Kagome giggled, the serene looks on both their faces told her that they were in deep sleep. Probably past the REM stage.   
  
  
The train stopped ten minutes later. Kagome had the honour to see Sango's face turn red when she found herself snuggled beside Miroku. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the situation she put her friend in. While the poor guy woke up totally clueless as to why Kagome was laughing so hard while Sango beet red.   
  
  
They disembarked the train as soon as it totally stopped. They double checked the seats just in case they forgot something. Outside, they saw Hojo waiting for them. The boy had a silly smile on his face. He was totally oblivious of the tired looks his friends had while he continued chatting all the way to the parking lot. There, they were greeted by the warm smile of none other than Mrs. Taro.   
  
  
"You poor dears, you all look exhausted to the bone."   
  
  
The three tried to give her their best smile but all they unknowingly produced were weary ones. The door of the AUV behind Mrs. Taro opened and a kid wearing jeans and a blue and white striped shirt came out. "Kagome!" And without warning, he jumped and landed on Kagome's arms.   
  
  
"Shippo! How are you?! Wow, you've gotten heavier already." Kagome put Shippo down. The boy was smiling brightly at her. He seemed very happy to see Kagome.   
  
  
"That's because the last time you visited was two months ago!" The boy put on a pout and Kagome bent to pinch his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I've been very busy. But we're here right? We'll have lots of fun today."   
  
  
Shippo nodded and happily scooted back to the AUV. By this time, Mrs. Taro, his mother was already in the driver's seat. Hojo took hold of their packages and secured it in the back compartment. Miroku boarded first not hearing Sango say something about ladies coming in first. Kagome followed and was greeted by the weight of Shippo, who came in earlier, in her lap. Hojo positioned himself on the passenger's seat.   
  
  
As usual, Sango and Miroku were bickering again. "You pervert! You did that on purpose!" A very angry Sango said.   
  
  
"My dear Sango, what did I do this time?" Miroku said, sliding on his innocent face again. "Urgh! You're impossible! And to think I believed that you'd change after all these years!" Each word was given emphasis by a blow to the head.   
  
  
Kagome was too tired to listen to her two friends. Her eyes were fluttering and she had to fight back to keep them open. "Higurashi, would you like some?" Hojo's voice startled the daylights out of her. Sango and Miroku's voice were all too familiar to her that she was used to hearing them quarrel everyday. But Hojo's; it was the first time in months she hard him again. She tried to focus her eyes. Shippo was still seated on her lap; he was asleep now.   
  
  
"It's okay Hojo." The boy smiled and resumed in eating the chips that he offered to Kagome.   
  
  
Kagome tried to close her eyes but she wasn't sleepy anymore. She still felt tired; so she decided to look at the scenery instead. Green was everywhere, even though winter was drawing near. The place was just as beautiful as the last time she had been there. There were no houses along the way. The road was lined with trees that seemed to stretch their branches towards heaven. It was clean too. No dirty plastic bags, plastic cups or candy foils anywhere.   
  
  
Contented with the scenery she saw, Kagome turned her attention to her companions. Shippo was still asleep while Hojo was still busy munching on the chips that she realized was theirs. It was meant for the children, the little sneak must have got his hands on it when he put their packs inside the compartment. Kagome inwardly laughed. 'I didn't think you had it in you Hojo."   
  
  
Through the years that she knew Hojo, she always thought that he was the epitome of goodness and naivety. Always doing the right thing and come to think of it, she can't even remember a time when he became angry. The guy was totally clueless with the ways of the real world. It was like he was stripped off from an ideal fairy tale of sorts. All this thinking because of one pack of chips? They had plenty, besides he could have been hungry. Kagome reasoned out.   
  
  
Sango and Miroku weren't arguing now. Miroku was preoccupied watching the surroundings while Sango rigidly tried to look straight ahead in an effort to avoid him. Then there was Mrs. Taro. Even while driving, she wore a smile on her face. Kagome has always been amazed at how this woman looked so at peace. Kagome always felt welcome in her presence even during their first meeting. There was a certain aura in her that strangely felt like her mother's. A calming aura.   
  
  
  
**--++OHG++--**   
  
  
  
A loud knock was heard coming from his front door. The racket had been going on for minutes now but he didn't open it because he didn't want to. Whoever the hell it was better go away. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anybody right now.   
  
  
He had been drinking since afternoon. His white shirt was unbuttoned as he lay lazily on his brown couch. It was not like he would get intoxicated, he was a hanyou after all. He just wanted to savour the bittersweet taste of the liquid that humans came to consider a source of momentary solace. Too bad he didn't and couldn't feel any of it. All he could benefit from the beverage was the added flavour of the alcoholic liquid whenever it slid down his throat which slightly burned in its path. His sensitive hanyou senses could feel the prickling liquid spread through his entire body.   
  
  
Still more banging. "Hey man would you lower it down a bit?" Bang. "Are you fucking deaf?" Bang. "Dammit." Inuyasha huffed when he heard the stranger, which was probably his next door neighbour, go away in defeat. His speakers were blazing so loud that the lone vase in the house moved with every beat. It took a while for his hanyou ears to get used to the loud volume. At first his head ached so hard that he had to abruptly turn it down. But he didn't want any of that. He was bent on torturing himself because he wasn't worthy to live.   
  
  
How he wished the beverage worked on him the way it was intended for with the humans. Maybe then he could at least forget about his burden. He could feel free. How he longed that he had the power to change things instead. It had been his fault. She died for him and all she thought in her death bed was him. He wasn't even expecting her to leave so soon. If only he paid more attention he could have seen that her skin was so much paler. He could have noticed that she tired easily, he should have seen how her eyes lacked their usual sparkle, he could have seen that her smile was heavy and burdened, but he did not.   
  
  
In the back of his mind, he could still remember the last she said to him. "Inuyasha, I ask only one thing from you, please don't ever forget me."   
  
  
Inuyasha took another gulp from the bottle. 'Tonight, Kikyou tonight.'   
  
  
  
**--++OHG++--**   
  
  
  
The children ran excitedly to meet Kagome, Sango and Miroku. The three had slept before they decided to present themselves to the children knowing well that they couldn't stand to be in their presence without rest. They had been so tired. Whoever thought that sitting would be so exhausting?   
  
  
"Sango we missed you! You too Kagome!" Both girls were smiling, all traces of stress washed away from their faces without a trace when the children greeted them.   
  
  
Miroku cleared his throat, expecting someone to greet him as well. The two girls laughed at him when they saw the exasperated expression on his face.   
  
  
The day went pretty good for the friends. The children were ecstatic to see them. They had played all day and showed no signs of stopping if Mrs. Taro hadn't reminded them to get ready for dinner.   
  
  
Sango and Kagome went to the kitchen to assist Mrs. Taro while Miroku made sure that the children were all washed and cleaned before coming to the table. After washing their hands themselves, the girls started to work on the food they had brought with them. Sango was slicing the carrots while Kagome and Mrs. Taro were preparing the meat.   
  
  
"Kagome dear, what do you think of Shippo?" Kagome's eyes went to look at the older woman's while thinking of an answer.   
  
  
"Oh, Shippo's a really great kid. He can be smart and annoying if he wanted to or both but that's what really makes him so adorable. And with all the energy he always has I wonder if he ever gets tired." The girl laughed at the last comment.   
  
  
Mrs. Taro nodded. "I'm glad you think of him that way Kagome."   
  
  
Dinner was the highlight of the day. The children 'oohed' and 'aawed' at the sight of the feast that was laid in front of them. No sooner had they devoured the food after Miroku finished the prayer.   
  
  
Leaving was the most difficult part. The children were wailing and trashing around in attempt to stop them. In the end, they all agreed that Kagome, Sango and Miroku would be back in a few days to play. This seemed to clam them down a bit but they had more difficulty in convincing Shippo. He boy clung stubbornly at Kagome's leg and refused to let go. Finally, after moments of promises, he gave in and clung to his mother's leg instead.   
  
  
Kagome, Sango and Miroku waved their goodbyes at Hojo who drove them to the train station. Oh no, it was already 6:30, the bargaining with the kids took more time than they had expected. How was she going to go home before nine at this condition? Kaede would be pissed; well she wasn't really sure since the old woman had never lost temper in front of her employees before. She was always so composed and calm. Kagome positioned herself comfortably at the seat nearest to the window. Faint snores can be heard from her two other seatmates.   
  
  
They place they had visited was an orphanage home run by Mrs. Taro. Her husband had died years ago and Kagome was present at his funeral. Mrs. Taro had been her church mate since she could remember and from the facts she gathered, she learned that it was her husband that started the orphanage. She and Shippo, her biological son and the only living relative she had, moved the home to a better location upon his death.   
  
  
The trio made sure that they had at least four trips to the orphanage a year. This was their third, fourth was supposed to come during winter but from the looks of things the winter visit was going to be their fifth this year. It all started when they heard from the elders of the church that Mrs. Taro was having a difficult time maintaining and looking after the twelve children living under her roof. Hojo, who was still with them at that time, volunteered himself to help and had been staying there ever since.   
  
  
It had been three months before they decided to check up on Hojo and when they did, they were surprised when the children pounced on them. Enjoying the little visit, they promised to do it again on a more regular basis, taking all sorts of things like toys, clothes and food with them.   
  
  
  
**--++OHG++--**   
  
  
  
Thank God the train they got was faster. Kagome all but ran as fast as she could from the train station to their house. She quickly went over her things and screamed triumphantly when she saw the daily report tucked between the pages of her math book. She hurried out of the room but not before noticing a big blue jacket sprawled on the floor. She picked it up and recognized it as the jacket the stranger had been wearing. She was about to leave it on the floor again but felt something hard hit her stomach as she flung it. She looked inside the pocket and saw a black wallet. Believing the wallet should at least have his address, she flung it open. True enough, an identification card was displayed. She quickly scanned the address and nodded when she recognized the place before she scampered on her way to Kaede's house.   
  
  
It was cold but she was in such a hurry that she forgot to pick up her hung jacket. 'Oh he'll never know.' Kagome thought as she slid the big jacket to her shivering body. She was instantly flooded by his scent but gave it no thought as she was contented to feeling the extra warmth the jacket gave. She had arrived at her employer's home at exactly eight fifty-seven. She took a moment to catch her breath and rung the door bell.   
  
  
Kaede came out seconds later. She smiled when she saw her employee outside her gate at the middle of the night. "Good, you made it child. I called your house but your mother told me you were on a trip again."   
  
  
When Kaede mentioned the trip, she was really referring to the visit they made earlier to the orphanage home. Kagome had told the old woman about the promise they made to Mrs. Taro and she was pleased with the idea.   
  
  
Kagome shivered when she felt another draft and instinctively wrapped her arms around her waist. She heard Kaede chuckle. "I'm sorry child; you should come in for tea. I wouldn't want my best girl get a cold out here."   
  
  
The girl missed the compliment; she just shook her head and handed Kaede the daily report. "Thank you so much maam but I really should get going. It's late and I still have one more item to deliver." Kagome said with a smile. At this, Kaede smiled back at her and bid her a goodnight before closing the gate.   
  
  
Kagome shivered again. 'As if he hadn't caused so much trouble already.' Her thoughts had been on the man that she had known as Inuyasha Taisho if the card told her right. He lived at the other side of the town, too close for a cab and too far for a walk. She had left her purse anyway so there was no choice left but to walk her way through. Kagome looked up at the black starless sky. She turned her head in all the four directions. 'Hmm... No moon tonight.'   
  
  
She had thought of postponing their little reunion for tomorrow since it was already late but did otherwise. She was going to relax tomorrow; she was looking forward to it that by now she had it all planned out. She wouldn't get out of bed till ten in the morning, she was going to have one of those most wanted long baths to relax her tired muscles and after lunch, she'd invite Sango for a little shopping or window shopping whatever her friend would prefer.   
  
  
Kagome had been deep in thought that she didn't notice she had arrived his apartment; not she until she toyed with his wallet inside the jacket. She looked at the apartment number and sighed. Sixth floor and there was no sign of an elevator. 'I hope he appreciates this.'   
  
  
She stopped at mid knock to look at the black metal door that separated her from Inuyasha. She could hear a high pitched electric guitar playing inside. 'How can he expect people to sleep with such noise?' She twisted the knob and was both relieved and alarmed at the same time that it was open. In truth, she was reluctant to see the stranger again. There was so many possibilities of what was going to happen if she came barging in at this unholy hour but the one she saw had absolutely shocked her.   
  
  
A man lay motionless on the floor. His black hair a mess and blood soaked the carpet he was on. She froze, not expecting to be greeted by such sight. Then her instincts snapped at her. She quickly ran to the man's side and noticed the broken pieces of the beer bottle beside him. There was a wide cut in his right wrist so she checked the other hand for a pulse instead. She was thankful to find one although a little faint. At closer inspection, she saw another wide cut parallel to his stomach. Blood ran out through the two wounds. Recalling her first aid training in high school, she bandaged the man with the cut blanket she pulled out from his bedroom.   
  
  
That should do for now. Kagome grabbed the telephone and dialled for an ambulance. She did what she could and all she had to do now was wait for reinforcement. 'I hope they get here on time.' She settled beside him on the floor to regard his features closely. Shock and disbelief once again filled her.   
  
  
"Oh my god, Inuyasha?!"   
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Notes: **  
I had no idea it was this hard to make up a feasible plot! Does this confuse you already? Tell me about it in your reviews! Cause I too am lost sometimes. Thanks for the time!   
  
*Bows*   
  
Until next time!   
  
  
**maybe_marce**   
  
^_~   
  



	4. INU 101: The Fundamentals of Inuyasha

Chapter Four: For a while 

**Author's Notes: ** Weehee!! I'm so very extremely happy right now! I passed math so that means I don't have to re-take it this summer. Only one more subject to worry about and that's English 2. Oh, I hope I get to pass that one too. ^_^   
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and other characters in this work are not mine. I just borrowed them for my own purpose. All I have in my wallet right now is my school ID, a video shop membership card and a few coins. I'm just another poor fella' writing fanfiction to sustain herself.   
  
  
  
"..." – Dialogue  
'…' - Thoughts  
  
  
  
**On Holy Grounds**  
Chapter Four: INU 101: The Fundamentals of Inuyasha   
  
  
  
**--++OHG++--**  
  
  
  
When the ambulance arrived, Kagome was positioned in the corner of the room. She was terribly scared; she had never seen so much blood in her life. Her legs shakily stood as one paramedic approached to question her. She truthfully and completely answered all of them. From the corner of her eye, she could see others tending to Inuyasha. They hoisted him up on the stretcher. Kagome hoped they weren't too late; his heartbeat had slowed considerably during the past minutes.   
  
  
They carried him outside and slid him inside the ambulance. A woman asked her if she wanted to ride with them. Kagome managed a small nod. She escorted the shaken girl inside and with a pull closed the ambulance doors.   
  
  
Kagome was still hearing the siren echo while she ran with the paramedics towards the emergency room. She didn't notice the stares she received from the other people inside the hospital; everything was a blur. Relief filled her when they reached the front door of the ER. The last thing she heard was the nurse telling her the room was off limits before she gave in to her exhaustion and fainted.   
  
  
  
**--++OHG++--**   
  
  
  
Kagome felt sweat run down from her forehead to her face. She wiped it away with her right hand. She opened her eyes and realized she was lying in a bed; specifically a hospital bed. She felt weak, so weak, why? She sat and hugged the pillow to her chest. Inuyasha. That was it, she had come to bring him back his jacket but found him lying in a pool of blood instead. 'Where was he? Is he still alive? What happened to me?' She concentrated all her strength to stand up and got out of the room.   
  
  
"Ah, you're awake. Miss Higurashi I presume?" The nurse was talking to her. Her head turned to face the white clad woman. Her hair was tied and a hair net covered the bun. She had bags under her eyes and looked tired too.   
  
  
"Yes. Where is Inuyasha?" If it weren't for the movement of facial muscles Kagome could not have recognized her own voice. It was strained and low. "Is he…" Kagome fiddled with the ring on her finger, afraid to voice out her thoughts.   
  
  
"The man with the long black hair? Just got out of the ER, he's still unconscious, mostly because of the anaesthesia. It was a close call; he lost so much blood a minute later he could have died."   
  
  
A gasp escaped Kagome's lips. He was alive, unconscious but nevertheless alive. Thank God! The nurse patted her shoulders with tender hands. "He was lucky, you got there right on time."   
  
  
"Can I see him?" The nurse looked at the clipboard she was holding. Of course not; Kagome knew only family and relatives were allowed to visit. She was about to turn down her head and leave when she heard the nurse say, "He's at room C-63. That's on the third floor. We're currently on the second. It's the fourth room from the left side of the elevator. He's very blessed to have you dear." At this she turned and left Kagome on her own.   
  
  
Kagome didn't even think why she was permitted to see him or why the nurse said such things. She immediately ran to the elevator and entered. Kagome heard a ding and the doors opened. She instinctively hugged the jacket to her body while she walked towards Inuyasha's room. 'C-63, fourth door to the left.' She turned the knob of the room and entered.   
  
  
The sight she saw melted her heart. Inuyasha lay unmoving on the bed, his hair a mess under his head and his face looked stressed even in sleep. His breathing was normal, she noted that.   
  
  
She dragged a nearby chair near the bed and sat. For minutes she did nothing but watch the stranger in deep induced slumber. She wasn't aware when her hands had started stroking his damp hair. She blushed when she did notice but continued anyway. She wished she could somehow lessen his burden by her small ministrations.   
  
  
Kagome let out a yawn and looked at the wall clock. 1:45 am. She lay her head on the bed and fell asleep.   
  
  
  
**--++OHG++--**   
  
  
  
It was 5:30 in the morning, Kagome read for the second time since she woke. The sun was shyly peeking through the clouds. She didn't know why but she just couldn't bring herself to sleep despite the great exhaustion. What a long day it had been. The train ride, the hyper kids, the train ride again and last but definitely not the least, Inuyasha.   
  
  
Kagome looked at his sleeping form and instantly felt a wave of sympathy. What kind of burden was he carrying to give up his life like that? Kagome had never believed in suicide or euthanasia. Her faith was strong and she had long believed that the human will for survival should not be belittled. She thought that suicidal people only need to look at their situation in a clearer view.   
  
  
Movement on top of the patient's silver hair caught her attention. Oh, it's only his ears. She paused and quickly gathered her wits. He had been human last night and now he has reverted back to his what was that term again? Youkai, that's it! She knew little about this race since she only knew one that belonged; Kouga. She jerked her head to look at the clock again, a little past 5:45. The nurse on rounds could come unannounced any minute. What would she think once she saw the patient? How on earth could Kagome explain? She didn't even know the whole truth save the few that Kouga, the wolf demon, tried to impart her. From what she was told, humans didn't particularly take this race nicely.   
  
  
His hair reverted to its silver colour. The triangular ears on top of his head moved every now and then. When did he change back? She didn't notice any transformation last night. Kagome was utterly confused, transformations were supposed to be flashy right? Like the Power Rangers or Sailormoon and he was practically under her nose all night! Surely she should have noticed that.   
  
  
"Wake up! Come on, I know you're okay. Now for heaven's sake wake up Inuyasha!" His ears twitched again as Kagome continued to shake his body. She took precaution before doing that and checked on his wounds first. It was healed, though not completely but the cuts were already shallow; she had expected that, it was one of the things Kouga told her about youkai.   
  
  
"You!" his voice was deep and accusing as he glared at the girl that woke him. A sharp feeling of sorrow filled his heart but he could not understand why. What confused him more was the unfamiliar scent that surrounded him. The girl, as if reading his thoughts said, "You're in the hospital. Do you remember last night? I was so worried."   
  
  
Why was she worried? Her scent and facial expression confirmed that statement. His memories of last night were deprived of him. She stood and at once he felt hands going over his back to help him sit. "I don't need you're help." He spat his wince betrayed him though. She placed her right hand on her right hip and glared.   
  
  
"Look, we can argue all day if you want but let's get out of here first before anyone sees you," her sentence ended as she pointed a finger to his ears to prove her point.   
  
  
She took off the jacket she wore and Inuyasha cursed his male self for expecting more. "Here wear this, it's yours. Put the hood on and let's get you out of here." Surprisingly, the subject did as he was told and in his sitting position wore the blue jacket. It reeked of his scent but it also had a pinch of female smell in it as well. He saw Kagome go to the bathroom and got out holding a pair of denims. "It's still a bit wet but that will do. Blood stains were difficult to remove but were removed nevertheless." She proudly tossed the clothing she scrubbed since waking and turned her back to give him privacy.   
  
  
Inuyasha caught his jeans and crawled out of bed. What the hell is she talking about? He searched his brain for something but still couldn't remember that associated him with blood. His head was currently a mess and he acknowledged that. He tucked the white hospital gown and zipped his pants. After buttoning up he declared he was finished.   
  
  
Kagome turned and pointed at his sneakers. He looked at them for a moment as if thinking what to do. Her voice snapped him back from the zone, "Faster!" he frowned. Who was she to boss him around like that? He bent on one knee and finished tying the laces. If anything, he felt like a three year old under the scrutiny of an enraged mother.   
  
  
He stood and walked over Kagome, whose hands were already on the door knob. She pressed her ears harder on the wooden door and listened. He was surprised when she grabbed his hands, opened the door and casually walked out of the room. They headed for the elevator and pushed the down button. It welcomed them and they steeped in.   
  
  
Kagome looked at her companion and saw his confused expression. He was obviously trying to put things together. Another unknown pain tugged her heart.   
  
  
The elevator door opened. They headed for the main door; neither talked to each other. They made it to the destination still hand in hand. The bills could wait, Kagome thought; they'd probably mail it to her tomorrow after they discover their absence. She did leave them her address after all and with the way Inuyasha had been last night, she was sure his hospital bill would cause a big dent on her meagre savings. All in a day's work, she thought. Kagome sighed as they stepped out of the building.   
  
  
  
**--++OHG++--**   
  
  
  
It was disturbing, how silent Inuyasha was. He had been so noisy during their previous encounter and it unnerved her so to see him behave like this. Kagome contemplated on walking all the way to his apartment but thought he may still feel strained after last night. Youkai or no youkai she wouldn't take any risks of reopening fresh wounds.   
  
  
So there they were seated stiffly at the back of the taxi, hands now to themselves. She may have forgotten her wallet but Inuyasha apparently didn't. Little did the silver haired man beside her know that all his money were in the hands of the girl beside him, she found it when she was washing his jeans earlier.   
  
  
Inuyasha turned his head to look at the buildings they passed. He sure knew where he was, he assured himself that. This was the way to his apartment the road was familiar. He focused his thoughts on the girl beside him. He remembered her. He remembered well the hands that stroked his hair and the eyes that locked with his. He looked at the hands that lay across her lap. A shimmer caught his attention and he mentally gasped. He saw a ring. It was simple, the gold band fit her ring finger perfectly but what caught his attention most was the shaped diamond on top of it. Was he her fiancé? That could really explain the air of familiarity she seemed to have with him. And she had been so worried, she said so herself. He decided he could ask her later, all this thinking mad his head throb.   
  
  
Minutes later, the taxi stopped in front of his building. He saw kagome produce money from an all too familiar source. "That's mine!" He abruptly snatched it from her hand when she finished paying the driver. She muttered her thanks and stepped out.   
  
  
Inuyasha accusingly glared at her when the taxi left. "What?! I was going to return it after and beside, I forgot my wallet at home." He nodded in understanding. Kagome was caught off guard when he placed his palm on her back and urged her to walk. After conquering the last flight of stairs, they tiredly paced over his door.   
  
  
"Inuyasha! Child, I was beginning to worry about you," the two stopped when they heard an elderly voice from behind. They turned their heads and saw an old woman, in her late fifties at least bend over to place a laundry basket on the floor.   
  
  
"I heard sirens last night and when I entered your room to clean it up this morning blood was all over the carpet. Are you alright dear?" Both saw genuine worry on the older woman's eyes.   
  
  
Inuyasha was first to speak, "Mrs. Hiroo, thank you for your concern. I'm fine now so there's no need to worry okay?" The seemed to scrutinize him first as she eyed him from the top of his head to his feet and back again. She let out a breath of relief, "I'm glad and won't pry any further. The carpet's in for cleaning. I'll send Taki-chan to bring it up tomorrow. I replaced it with the green one I found. I'll leave you and your lady friend now." Kagome and Inuyasha bowed to her before she scurried away with her basket full of laundry.   
  
  
"Who's she?" Kagome questioned as Inuyasha turned the knob. It wasn't locked. He never locked his apartment for two reasons: he didn't want bringing keys and there wasn't anything inside that would interest anyone anyway so why bother? "Mrs. Hiroo's the apartment's cleaning lady." They both removed their shoes and set it aside.   
  
  
The house was prim and proper. Not like the bloody river she saw yesterday. She was standing on the same spot she found his body when she remembered something. He didn't even invite her inside his house and there she was standing in the middle of it. Big deal, he didn't stop her so it was as good as any invitation right?   
  
  
"Like it?" His voice broke her out of her reverie. She smiled and he gestured for her to take a seat. She refused and walked towards him. Holding his hand, she pulled him and led him to the couch. "No. You sit here while I prepare breakfast, you must be starving."   
  
  
"Keh." Well his attitude sure was coming back. A little more rest and he'll be muttering profanities again for sure, she thought.   
  
  
Kagome went to the kitchen, not really sure where to find what. This wasn't her house and he was nothing but a mere stranger to her so why did she have to cook him his breakfast? She already knew the answer to that; because he needed someone to. She was puzzled at herself, she perfectly knew that Inuyasha was anything but helpless still there she was in his apartment scavenging food from unfamiliar shelves to cook him breakfast.   
  
  
This was what Sango was complaining about. Kagome was a good person, so good that she couldn't resist helping anyone in her path needing help. Sango would scold her often since she sometimes didn't eat so she could just give it away to some bearded dirty man in the streets who looked healthy enough to find a job.   
  
  
Kagome set her mind back on the problem at hand. This was too confusing... Why couldn't he remember anything? Kagome thought as she closed the fridge door. She took two eggs and placed them on the table. Is it amnesia? But he still remembered Mrs. Hiroo… selective amnesia maybe? She grabbed the frying pan and turned on the stove.   
  
  
Why was he behaving so casual around her and why did she act the same? Had he forgotten that he was nearly killed last night? He had looked so lost then, even during their first meeting, she saw the sadness in his eyes, and she had felt his grieving heart. The Inuyasha that was lounging on the coach didn't look lost at all. He looked at ease even. She found the plates and placed the cooked eggs in these.   
  
  
She walked over the table and placed the plate on it. She went back to the kitchen to gather the water and the glasses; that was when she decided to help him in every possible way she can. His calm and easy behaviour disturbed her so. She didn't know why but she just had to.   
  
  
When she came back to the table Inuyasha was already seated. His blue jacket was left sprawled on the floor. His elbows were rested on the table as he disdainfully looked at the sunny side up. "Well, that was the only food I could salvage on the fridge." She placed both eggs on his plate and propped her elbows on the table as well.   
  
  
He knew he should have said something but his head was still aching. At the back of his mind a retort was waiting to be unleashed but it just remained there at the back of his mind. Inuyasha looked at her while she poured water from the pitcher and drank. Kagome seemed to notice his stare and looked at him. "What?!" Kagome asked. "Well, aren't you eating?"   
  
  
"No, you need it more than I do, I'm still full anyway." Her stomach decided to growl at the same moment. Kagome's blushing face looked at Inuyasha. "Who're you fooling? You're stomach's been growling since we left the hospital, here" He sliced a piece and fed Kagome. She was surprised when he sliced another piece and jabbed the same spoon in his mouth.   
  
  
Did he really do that? Okay, he must have a really hard stomach OR he didn't care of my germs infecting him because he has strengthened immune system. She knew, Kouga told her so.   
  
  
Kagome circled her right palm on the glass and brought it to her lips as she continued to watch Inuyasha. The cool water slid down her dry throat. "Are you my fiancée?" His sudden question made Kagome to sputter liquid. After a coughing fit, she looked at Inuyasha and saw him impatiently waiting for an answer. He raised his eyebrow. "Well, are you?"   
  
  
"What made you think that?" It was such a simple question and she could have answered no but Kagome could not understand why she suddenly felt nervous. He was looking at her eyes and she felt so small under his inspection.   
  
  
Inuyasha slouched and pointed to the ring of her hand. "That and because you seem to know me, are you or are you not?"   
  
  
She felt sweat run down from her forehead. "Can't you remember?" Tis another simple question she could not answer. Why? Why? This was confusing her so. "Well, if I did I wouldn't be asking right? Look Kagome, just answer the question okay?"   
  
  
How did he know my name? That means you knew it all along, but how? How can he forget last night and still remember me? She looked back at him and squared her shoulders.   
  
  
"No, I'm not your fiancée Inuyasha. This ring is from---someone." For a moment she could have swore she can saw disappointment in his eyes. He slouched further and shrugged. "Figures, you're not my type anyway."   
  
  
Type? What was he talking about? Kagome's mood turned from confusion to anger. The stress from the day before was beginning to take toll on her mentally. He was still talking, more like raving but her mind didn't register any of his words. All she could think of right now was his indirect insult, her aching back, her sleep deprived eyes and pure exhaustion all these his fault.   
  
  
She struggled to restrain herself. Here in front of her was a sick man who was deprived of a few memories. She kept silent for a few seconds and gathered all her cool. Then again he's acting more like himself during our first meeting so that should be a good sign right?   
  
  
"And what exactly do you mean by that?" He straightened his position and supported his head with his elbows. "I like women hot, curvy and well proportioned. You're so scrawny your bones show."   
  
  
For a man err… youkai who has been near death in less than 24 hours he sure did act coolly though a bit annoying. How dare he insult her womanly features! She stood up, hovering over his seated body, brows furrowed and face flushed. "I better get going. I have things to do." With that Kagome walked over the door, wore her shoes and closed it leaving an amused Inuyasha on the table.   
  
  
Another insult she was afraid she would snap at him. Kagome knew better than that, all her life she was taught to be gentle and understanding and normally she was, it came naturally to her anyway. There was just something about Inuyasha that agitated her easily. Maybe it was just her tired mind working but he did look so arrogant when he talked to her. 'Sleep, that's all I need right now and maybe this head ache would subside and I can think clearly.'   
  
  
  
**--++OHG++--**   
  
  
  
He followed Kagome with his eyes as she closed the door. He was alone now. 'Alone…,' the word made his heart wrench so painfully he clutched his chest. He breathed hard and the pain slowly subsided. He looked again at the half finished meal Kagome made him and that was when he remembered! He had kept a box full of instant ramen in his room. He happily headed to his quarters, his mouth watered in anticipation of the ramen's uniquely savoury taste.   
  
  
  
**--++OHG++--**   
  
  
  
  
**Author's Notes: **Weehee! I got it out at last! I hope you liked it, and as for the dear people who reviewed this fic I'd like to spend a few moments to thank them.   
  
Maggie – Thank you so much! Good luck with that toddler of yours. :p   
  
Mucomi9 – I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you so. I wrote it under a bad writer's block, I just had to update my sister told me so, said it wasn't good to leave things in the air. I'll kill her later. It's all her fault this chapter was a bit crappy. ^_^   
  
Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet – I'm glad you loved it. ^_^   
  
tenshin_no – Know what sis, just go on and write the fic you were talking about and leave me alone! *FYI, she's my for real sister and I'm going to strangle her later with the mouse chord when I'm done with this.*   
  
Arrenne – I'm delighted you think this fic's getting better.   
  
CardMistress Sakura – I am an amateur. Though I've been lurking on ff.net and fanfic mailing lists for a while now. Hope you keep on reading!   
  
  
Thank you so much again. I promise to make the next chappy a little more interesting. Chiao!!!!!!   
  
  
**maybe_marce**


End file.
